Bank
by pingora
Summary: Sirius Black, bir park, bir bank ve acı. Sevdiğini kaybetmiş olmanın acısı...


Boş Bir cadde de, UZAKTAN bakıldığında kimse Yokmuş Gibi görünen Muggle parkının en karanlık Yerinde Bir banka Vardi. YARISI Kirilmis, boyası eskimiş Siradan Bir banka Üstünde Oturan Sıra Dışı Bir Adam ettik.

Üstünde ki cübbenin siyahlığı, Ayni renkteki saçlarıyla birleşince, met karanlık gecenin en Karaltı Yerinde adeta Görünmez oluyordu. Yeşil gözlerini, Ayni tonda oldugunu bildiği Ağaca dikmiş, nefesini SIM Express sıcaklıkta income gökyüzüne üflüyordu.

Bir eylül akşamında BURADA ne yaptığını sorsalar, verecek mantikli Bir Cevabı yoktu. Gerçi onda Uzun zamandır Mantık denilen şeyden yoktu.

Neydi ONU GECE met saatte Buraya Getiren sey?

Kardeşlik ... ihanet ... mı aşk da SADECE ya?

Büyü Dünyasında Aranan Azılı Bir katil Olarak düşünülen met adamı, yakalanma ihtimali olmasına ragmen Buraya Getiren anlamsiz Düşünce neydi?

Sevdigi ÇOK kisi ölmüşken, kalanlar umutsuzlukla boğuşurken. Geçmiş, kaldırıldığı ÇOK Geride kalmışken, SIRF Bir anı ne Anlamı kalmıştı ki, Çoktan önemini yitirmiş Bir Söz Yüzünden Buraya gelmesinin ettik.

Ama yine de duramamıştı işte. Olmamasi gereken Bir Umut kırıntısı Vardi Içinde. Düşünmemesi gereken Bir kisi vardi Aklında. Silmesi gereken anılar Vardi düşlerinde. Asla olmamasi gereken Yerde, Kalbinde Bir Kadın Vardi Hala.

Olmamasi gerektiğini biliyordu, düşünmemesi silmesi gerekti ettik. Ama yapamıyordu işte, kalbi onsuz Atmayı reddediyordu. Vazgeçemiyordu ONU sevmekten, düşlemekten. BİR DAHA next to Olma ihtimalini düşünmekten.

Anılara Vardi, yaşanılan Bir Geçmiş, kaldırıldığı Vardi. Onunla nefes Aldığı gençliği Vardi. Saatlerce Elini tuttugu Hatıralar Vardi Aklında. Birlikte uyuduğu geceler, gözünü onun next to açtığı sabahlar Vardi. DAHA onunla yaşayacağı Eklendi çok sey vardi Ve.

Saatini Tekrar ile kontrolün etti, ASLA biliyordu gelmeyeceğini. Ama yine de ... beklemişti işte. Bir ihtimal ÇOK Küçük Bir ihtimal for gelmişti. Aklı defalara Artık ONU düşünmemesi gerektiğini söylese de, kalbi ONU dinlememek de Israr ediyordu. O yoktu artik, Yıllar once kaybetmişti. Seherbazlar, Azkaban'a götürürken görmüştü tr oğlu. Çok ve bitkin görünüyordu, Bedeni Acı şaşkınlıktan adeta titriyordu ettik. Gözleri ağlamaktan kızarmış, dudakları ile ayrıntılı bir sey söylüyordu sanki bana.

O GECE James Lily Ile Birlikte ONU da kaybetmişti işte ettik. Sevdigi kadını, onsuz yaşamayacağını düşündüğü insanı. Kalbinin ritmini dinlediği gecelerde, eger o Olmasa nefes safra alamayacağını düşünürdü. Sanki onsuz Yaşamak anlamsiz Gibi gelirdi. Ama simdi korktuğu sey olmuş maalesef Hala yaşıyordu ettik.

Acaba ne yapmıştı? Simdi neredeydi? Mutlu muydu? Umarım mutludur diye düşündü. BELKI evlenmiştir Hatta Çocukları safra olmustur. Okul yıllarında, ona yaklaşmaya çalısan bütün, Erkekleri lanetlerdi. Ama Artık Baska bir erkekle evlenmiş Olma ihtimalini kıskanmıyordum Çunku SADECE mutlu olsun istiyordum. KESİNLİKLE bunu hak Ediyor, o met dünyada ki TÜM güzellikleri hak Ediyor. Hem beni beklemediği for kızamam ki, ömür boyu Azkaban'a atılmış Birini kim Bekler.

O yuzden sevinmeliyim Buraya gelmediği icin. Böylelikle Çevremdeki Kızlar beni unuttuğunu göstermiş Oldu. Acaba BURADA ona evlenme Teklif ettigim anı da unutmuş mudur? Parmağına adımın Yazılı oldugu yüzüğü taktığım, bir ömür onunla Olmak istediğimi söylediğim, yağmurlu geceyi unutmuş muydu? Eger Olur da kavga edersek, Buraya gelip birbirimizden özür dileyip sarılacağımızı da hatırlamıyor muydu? Peki ya, oldugunu da mı unutmuştu Iki yil once tam da bugun üzerinde Hepsinin bunlarin?

BİLİYOR Musun? Sevdiğim beni düşünmediğin, beni kalbinden sildiğin for mutuyum. Eskiden sana Güzel bir Gelecek Vaat for edebilirdim AMA Artık Benim yarınım safra yok.

Ömrümün Sonuna Kadar, alacağım oğlum Nefese Kadar met hicbir seye yaramayan kalbim senden vazgeçmeyecek. Seni Bir Daha göremeyeceğimi bildigim Halde, gözlerinin hayaliyle yaşayacağım. Kokunu Bir Daha içime çekemeyeceğimi biliyorum, AMA yine de bunu ümit ederek nefes alacağım.

Sirius banktan Yavaşça kalktı çıkışa Doğru yürümeye Başladı ettik. Saçına Degen yağmur damlasını hissettiğinde, Yere Bakan gözlerini gökyüzüne çevirdi. Yüzüne Degen Birkac yağmur damlası Ile Birlikte, yüzüne ufak AMA içten Bir tebessüm yerleştirdi. Ayni Yıllar once Bugün oldugu Gibi yağmur yağmıştı, met damlalar onun saçlarından Aşağı süzülmüştü. Derin Bir IÇ dikkat çekti sessizce parkin disina Doğru Yürüdü, Birkac dakika SONRA da Siyah Malikane'sine cisimlendi ettik.

Sirius'un gözden kaybolduğu Anda, parkin Diğer kapısından Biri icine Doğru yürümeye Başladı. Yüzü Yerde, Ağır adımlarla yürüyen Eklendi kadın Birkac dakika once boşalan Banka oturdu. Bilemezdi ... Yıllardır beklediği kisinin, oturduğu Hayvanların gideceği onun for ısıttığını bilemezdi. Kafasını kaldırdı yağmurun saçlarını ıslatmasına Izin verdi ettik.


End file.
